Sea Of Percabeth
by BeltinBlonde
Summary: What it would've been like if Percy and Annabeth got together in The Lightning Thief. So it's Sea Of Monsters only with Percabeth as a couple. My first PJO fanfic. I don't own PJO or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

My Best Friend Shops For A Wedding Dress- If Percabeth was together.

I woke up shivering. I had just had a dream about Grover. He was in trouble, I could tell. I reached under my bed and put my hand on Riptide. I thought about my girlfriend, Annabeth. She was amazing.

After the quest we were talking I remember that moment like it was yesterday.

_ We lay in the forest next to each other, our shoulders touching. _

_ ''You were great out there Percy.'' She said turing towards me and smiled. She was so close._

_She was so close. I liked it. _

_"You were amazing too." I say smiling back. I reach out to tuck one of her curls behind her ear. She looks up at me with those stormy eyes that I love. I let my hand longer on her cheek. I stroked her cheek with my thumb. Then I leaned in and kissed her. To my surprise she kissed back. _

_ I would never forget that moment. Annabeth was my life. I know I'm still young but I love her. _

I'm always worried if she's ok. If she's in trouble. I hated leaving her. That goodbye sucked.

_I woke up that morning in my cabin with dread. I got up. Got dressed in my orange camp halfblood shirt and shorts. I packed my stuff slowly. Then I heard a knock on my door. I moved from my bed to the door. _

_I opened it to see Annabeth standing there. Wearing her camp halfblood shirt and shorts and a pair of orange tennis shoes. Her bangs braided then brought into a messy side braid that laid on her right shoulder. She didn't say anything. Nor did I. I just opened my arms and she walked into them. I held her and she buried her face in my chest. She wraped her arms around my stomach and mine were around her waist. I rested my chin on her head. I kissed the top of her head. _

_ ''I don't want you to leave.'' she said from my chest. _

_ ''Oh trust me babe, I don't wanna leave.'' I said. I really didn't. I loved it here. I loved her more. We stayed that way for a while, then I had to leave. We shared a long kiss, then I was back at home. _

I missed her like crazy. I couldn't wait to see her. I also needed to know she was ok. Grover was in trouble, what if she was too? Then what in the actual fuck would I do? I had to know. I pulled out my phone. [IDRK if they have phones or not but they do here.] I texted her.

Bby U ok?

I waited for her to respond but so far while I got dressed, not when I was eating my blue waffles my mom made. I guess she could tell something was wrong.

''Are you all right honey? Is it school or...?'' she asked.

''I think Grover is in trouble.'' I told her. She looked perplexed. We didn't really talk much about that part of my life.

''I'm also worried about Annabeth, I haven't heard from her in a while.'' I add.

''Well I bet she is just busy. Getting ready to go to camp and all.'' My mom says. I guess she's right. Maybe I'm just being too over protective. Annabeth is a really smart girl. She could get herself out of a sticky situation. At least I hope so.

''Grover is fine. If there was a problem, he would call the camp for help.'' My mother assures.

''How about tonight I take you and Tyson to the skateboard shop.'' That sounds good. But we didn't have money to waste like that. But she sounded funny.

''Wait, aren't we supposed to pack up for camp tonight?'' I ask.

''About that,'' my mom starts confusing the heck out of me.

''I got a message from Chiron last night.'' She says coming and sitting at the table next to me. My heart dropped. This couldn't be good.

''He said you coming to camp might not be the best. We might want to postpone.'' She says.

''What? How could not be safe? I am a half-blood. What place would be safer mom!'' I said. If I don't go to camp then I can't see Annabeth. Not. Ok.

''They said they have been having some problems.''

''What problems?!'' I ask.

''I'm really sorry honey but I can't tell you now, I don't even know if Chiron can. We'll talk later. Get to school, Tyson will be waiting.'' She said standing up.

''Ok. Bye.'' I say I grab my bag and walk out the door. I turn my phone on and see the picture of Annabeth I took the day in the forest. She is so beautiful. I worry again. I need to know that she is ok. She still hasn't replied. I'm really worried. I walked down to the train, but I saw a dark figure, then it vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

I Play Dodgeball With Cannibals

School was boring. I stopped Tyson from getting in a fight. Apparently I almost blew up the science lab. I was so bord and I couldn't stop thinking about this morning. Not being able to go to camp, Annabeth, Grover, that dark figure. I was in social studies while we were drawling longitude and latitude maps, I opened my notebook and saw a picture. Annabeth. She sent it to me on her vacation to Washington DC. She looked great. She was wearing a long denim skirt and her camp half-blood shirt sticking out of her grey hoodie. Her long blonde hair down with her bangs back in some braid, she changes her braid by the day. I turned it over to look at the note she wrote on the back.

_I miss you! I love you! Less Than 3!_

Yes she was such a dork that she wrote out 'less than 3'. I missed her so much. I wished she was here. She was so easy to talk to. She would know what my dream meant. I was going to close my notebook when Matt Sloan ripped it out of the rings.

''Hey!'' I said

He looked at the picture. His eyes went as wide as golf balls.

''No way Jackson! Is this your...''

''Yeah! Now give it back!'' I said reaching for the picture. I hope he doesn't turn it over. He handed it to his fugly friends and they all started snickering about it.

''She's pretty. What in the hell does she see in the likes of your sorry self?'' Matt asked laughing with his chums. If Annabeth was here she would tell them to fuck off, flip her hair and walk away. I love that about her.

His stupid buddies chewed up my picture. I wanted to beat them into pulps.

The bell rang. As Tyson and I were leaving class I heard a girl voice.

''Percy!'' I looked around the lockers. No one looked like they were paying any mind to me. I didn't mind. I already had the only I would ever want.

It was time for gym. I got dressed in the awful uniform and went about my ways. The couch promised a dodgeball game, and Matt had promised to kill me. Yay! We picked teams and then started playing as the couch sat looking at his magazine.

''Scared. Smell funny.'' Tyson said.

''What?'' I asked.

''Them.'' he said pointing to Matt's chums.

Matt blew the whistle and the game started. I was about to say something to Tyson when a ball slammed in my gut. I fell hard on the middle of the gym floor. The other team went crazy laughing. My eyesight was fuzzy. I could've sworn I heard a girl gasp but there wasn't any girls in this class. Weird. I'm really loosing it. Then another ball came for my head. I twisted and missed it.

''Hey! You could've killed me!'' I said.

Joe Bob smiled. He looked a lot bigger now. Weird. Monsters. That's why they smelled funny. That's also why they were now 8 feet tall, wild eyes, pointed teeth, and had hairy arms with tattoos.

''Whoa. You aren't from Detroit.'' Matt said. Everyone ran. They grabbed some other kids.

''Let them go!'' I said. They kept throwing balls at me.

''Run!'' I told the other kids. They ran for the other door but with a move of Joe Bob's hand they slammed. Shit! I reached for Riptide but I soon remembered that I had no pockets, therefore, no Riptide. Shit! A fireball came my way. Tyson tried to shove me out of the way but it still hit me. I laid on the gym floor in a daze. Again I thought I heard someone say my name. Tyson yelled my name as 2 fireballs came my way. He caught them. He sent them flying back. He hit the other 2 and they went up in smoke like monsters do. Joe Bob freaked out. He sent a another fireball at us and again Tyson threw it right landed in the bleachers.

I decided to run to the locker room. I had to get Riptide. I heard a fireball hit the wall and saw the flames. A fireball hit Tyson in the chest.

''No!'' I screamed. Tyson lay there. Joe Bob was moving towards him with another fireball.

''Stop!'' I said.

''It's me you want not him!'' I said. Then he started walking towards me. I had to do something. I saw my jeans. If only I could get there. I went with my last choice, I charged. I braced myself. I thought of Annabeth. Then the monster's body went rigid. I saw something sticking out of his stomach. A blade. What in the heck? He fell forward and burst into smoke. When he did I saw the best thing I had all day. Annabeth. Her face was scratched. She had her backpack on her shoulder and that cap sticking out of her pocket. She was holding her bronze knife. Her hair in it's normal side braid on her right shoulder.

Matt walked over. ''You're that girl!'' he said. She then punched him in the nose.

''Go fuck your self with a cheese grater!'' she said.

I ran to her. I grabbed her hand and looked in her wild stormy eyes. Kids were screaming. The gym was in flames. I heard sirens.

''Babe, how did you?'' I ask.

''We'll talk later.'' She says. ''No time!'' she adds. She's right. I'm so glad she's here.

''Get him,'' she said pointing to Tyson,''and meet me outside.'' she said. Putting on her hat and vanishing. I felt her hand leave mine. I grabbed Riptide and ran. Tyson followed. I jumped through the big hole in the building.


	3. Chapter 3

The Taxi Of Eternal Torment.

Hi everyone. Thank you so much for reading and following and favoriting. I love reviews. Sorry I didn't know about the phone thing. Oops. I'm so excited for this chapter. So many moments! Sorry it took so long to update. I will maybe update again tomorrow. Thank you all. Ok. Story. Now.

Tyson and I walked down the alley. I saw Annabeth leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath. I run over to her and engulf her in my arms. I hold her very tightly to my chest. She nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck.

''Hi baby.'' I say breathlessly. I pull away and put my hands on her shoulders. I look at her.

''Are you OK?'' I look her up and down. Trying to make sure nothing is wrong. No cuts, bruises, broken limbs. She looks ok. Good. Whole. Wearing her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and denim shorts. Her hair down and straight around her shoulders. She looks beautiful. Safe. Thank goodness.

''I'm fine. I'm fine. Are you?'' she asks. Looking at me the same.

''Yeah.'' I say wrapping my arms back around her.

''I missed you.'' she says.

''I missed you too baby.'' I say kissing her head. I pull away and wrap my right arm tightly around her shoulders.

''Where did you find him?'' she asks her expression hardening.

''Hey, he's my friend.'' I say down at her.

''Is he homeless?'' She asks looking back up at me with that hard look she gets.

''Why are you playing 20 Questions with me? He can hear you. Just ask him.'' I say.

''He talks?'' She asks.

''Yes. I talk.'' he says. ''You are pretty.''

''Hey. She's mine dude.'' I say tightening my arm around her. I get very overprotective.

She looks up at me and smiles that million dollar smile. I can't help but smile back. We had a hard time with the decision to be together. I was very surprised how Annabeth was with everything.

_She had kissed me again that day in the forest. I pulled away after a few seconds. She's laying on her stomach and I was laying on my back, our shoulders were touching_. _She propped herself up on her elbows. She ran her hand threw her long blonde hair. _

_ ''What?'' she asks. _

_ ''What do you mean?'' I ask looking up at her. I take a lock of her hair and fiddle with it in my fingers. _

_ ''Do you not want to kiss me or something?'' She inquires. _

_ ''No I do I'm just worried about what our parents are gonna think. I mean come on babe. They hate each other. How are they gonna feel about us being together?'' _

_ ''I don't care.'' she says leaning closer to me. _

_ ''But you should.'' I say swatting at her cheek. _

_ ''But yet I don't. I get it they hate each other. We don't. I love you Percy.'' She says looking down at me with a light in her eyes. _

_ ''I love you too.'' I reply. _

Tyson seemed to love her hair. Same. He kept trying to touch it. I caught myself doing that all the time. He swatted his hand away.

''How are your hands not burned?'' I ask in amazement.

''Percy we need to get out of here. The police are gon' get us.'' My lovely Annabeth says.

''Have you had the dreams too?'' I ask rubbing her right arm.

''Yeah. You?''

''Yeah. I think Grover is in big trouble.''

''Wait, what about Grover? My dreams have been about camp. Big trouble at camp.

Tyson was really confused. He started asking questions. I told him everything the best I could without confusing him. He was even more confused. A siren blared.

''Babe we don't have time for this.'' Annabeth said looking distressed.

We walked over to the corner of the alley and she pulled out the Olympus money coin. She said something in Greek. A taxi pulls up. It's not normal. It has weird writing on it. The window rolled down and this ratchet ass women was what we saw once it did. Annabeth and the women exchanged words and came to an agreement on Tyson. I felt bad for him. I didn't understand what the big deal was. We climbed in the back. I went in first followed by Annabeth. I lifted my left arm and wrapped her in it. She cuddled into my side. Tyson squeezed in the left side.

I looked at the women in the front. 3. Not just one. They all ratchet. We were swerving everywhere. I held Beth tighter. I found out they had one eye. Total. Fuck. They kept yelling at each other. I looked down at Beth. She looked back up at me. She had that look on her eye that said she felt bad. I held her tight around her shoulders. She rested her head on my shoulder. I put my head on her head.

''OOH. Got lover birdies in the car today.'' One of the sisters said. I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes.

''Let them be!'' One of the other ones yelled. I ignored them. They shouted out these numbers about the place that I seek. I don't understand. Finally we pull up to the camp. I still don't think anyone really knows about me and Annabeth being a thing. I looked out the window and saw something very unexpected. We were under attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyson Plays With Fire.

Didn't he already fucking do that? Oh whale. Thank you to all the more followers and favoriters. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you guys. Ok. Shutting up now.

On the top of old Half-Blood Hill were 2 bulls. Not just your regular run of the mill bulls. I'm talking bulls the size of huge bronze elephants. Also of course they just had to breathe fire too. Of course! We got out of the taxi and the Gray Sisters bolted. I grabbed Annabeth and held her into my left side with my right arms around her shoulders. You could see the fear in her eyes, but you could also see the wheels of strategy turning in her blonde little head.

''We. Are. Fucked.'' Is all she had to say for the time being. How could they have even gotten into the camp? What about Thalia's tree?

''What in the fuck?'' Beth asks.

We heard a girls voice shouting.

''It's Clarisse. We have to help her!'' Annabeth says squirming out of my hold and running towards the fight.

''Beth!'' I say chasing after her. Everyone was running around in the battle. I clicked Riptide. It shimmered in the fire. A bull started chasing Annabeth. Aw no. Not ok. But it soon lost interest in chasing her and decided to go with Clarisse.

''Behind you! Look out!'' I scream over to her as the bull sneaks up on her back side. I lunged forward and grabbed her by the armor straps. Pulling her away from the fire. [At this point in writing I'm listening to Don't Drop That Thun Thun Thun eating sweet tarts gummy bunnies and snapchatting my best friend. Comment if you want to know what's going on as I write. I am now listening to Holla At The DJ.]

''Damn you Percy!'' She says shoving me off. I plopped her in a heap by the pine trees and go to face the bulls. Before I get any farther Annabeth comes running over to me. She puts her hands on my cheeks and pulls my lips to hers. Now we are kissing passionately in the middle of a battle. If they didn't know about us now they do now. [Now You Got Me Good.] She pulls away slightly biting my lip.

''I love you.'' She says looking at me with a hard determined look.

''I love you too.'' With that she runs off to the other bull and I go to face to one I was going to before. [Hurricane. I'll make a list of all the songs involved in the writing of this chapter.] I look to see I'm facing both bulls. I can't do it just myself. [Me and My Cello.] I heard Tyson yelling that I need help. I do. He ain't lying.

''I can't get through!'' He screams.

''I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter the camp.'' I hear her say. Tyson then walks into the camp. He dove between me and that damn bull. Pushing himself into the fire. But when the fire died he stood there. Unharmed. What? But before I could do anything Tyson balled his fists in the bulls face and screame, ''BAD COW.''

I feel Annabeth grab my arm.

''Now that, is bad ass.'' she says. Only Beth. I think shaking my head. After the bull was hit it looked deformed.

''Down!'' Tyson screamed at the bull.

''Yeah! Show em who's boss!'' Annabeth shouts. Again. Only Beth. She hits me with her elbow.

''Tyson is makin' that bull his bitch.'' She says.

''Are you ok?'' She asks turning to me with concern. My ankle hurt really bad. She gave me her canteen with nectar in it. She helped me sit down on the ground. Clarisse came over yelling at me. Annabeth told her she had wounded soldiers. I was surprised that's all she said.

''How are you not dead?'' I ask Tyson.

''I'm sorry I didn't listen Percy,'' He said looking down at his hands.

''Hey, don't be it was my fault.'' Annabeth says. I looked at Tyson's face. I always had a hard time doing that. Don't ask me why. But for the first time I realized he only had one eye. One.

''Tyson, you're a Cyclops.'' I said.

''That's how he survived the fire.'' Annabeth said. [Gotta check Tumblr]

[Now watch PJO]

I was told about a new camp director. I also learned that Thalia's tree way dying. That's how the monsters were able to get passed and attack. Annabeth, Tyson, Clarisse and I all sat talking. Annabeth sat cross legged. I laid my head in her lap and she stroked my hair and my forehead. I still felt like I was run over by a truck. But when I looked over at Thalia's tree my stomach dropped.

Someone poisoned it.


	5. Chapter 5

I Get A New Cabin Mate.

Sorry for not updating for so long. Laptop lost it. I got mad.

I love you all. My Ultras Ll.

Everything at camp was now different. Everyone was preparing for battles, no fun that used to happen. Everyone could feel the danger in the air. We were walking to The Big House, my right arm around Annabeth's waist. She laid her head on my shoulder and I rested mine on hers.

"What is that?!" Tyson asked.

"Dude, calm down. It's a toilet. " Annabeth says. I chuckle. We finally made it to The Big House and saw Chiron. As soon as we did Annabeth went out of my grasp and hugged him.

"What's going on? You aren't leaving?" She asked sadly. He had always been like a father to her. He patted her head and smiled.

"No dear not yet. Hello Percy. "

I nodded back.

"I thought you were, fired. " I said.

"Yes. They think I poisoned the tree. " Annabeth cringed. She walked back to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist again. Chiron eyed us.

"If that ain't the bulliest shit I ever heard I don't know what is. " Annabeth said. We both chuckled.

-Blah Blah. Read the book.-

Annabeth was trying not to cry. A tear ran down her cheek. Chiron brushed it away and I pulled her closer into my side.

"My child, stay with Percy. Protect each other. And you," he said turning towards me.

"Don't hurt her. Don't let her get hurt. It you'll have a lot of people to deal with that you don't want to. " he said.

I nodded.

"Yes sir."

"I must go. " he said. Beth stifled a sob. I rubbed her arm. It melted me to see her upset. He walked out. Annabeth started bawling. I wrapped her tightly in my arms. She nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. I rubbed her back.

"Shh baby. It's ok. It's ok. We're gonna get it all worked out. I promise. " I said. I kissed her head. I didn't even believe myself.

We walked to the dining pavilion.

"You sure you're ok baby?" I ask her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I love you. " she says. She gives me a quick kiss on my lips. I grab the sides of her shirt and keep her there for longer. She pulls away.

"I love you too. " I say as she walks to her siblings.

-Blah Blah. Read the book.-

Tyson. The symbol floating above his head. I was emotionless. Annabeth came running over and grabbed my hand. I had a new cabin mate. A brother is you must. Who was a half monster. Yay!


End file.
